Ming Dao
Perfil thumb|300px|Ming Dao *'Nombre:' 明道 / Ming Dao *'Nombre en inglés:' Matthew *'Nombre real:' 林朝章 / Lin Chao Zhang *'También conocido como:' Ming Dow *'Profesión:' Actor, cantante, modelo y presentador. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Taiwán *'Estatura:' 182 cm *'Peso:' 70 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Piscis *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Mono *'Agencia:' J-Star Biografía Ming Dao proviene de una familia pobre, ayudaba a su madre a vender verduras en el mercado. Ming Dao primero comenzó como modelo. Más tarde actuó como anfitrión en un reality show llamado Mao Xian Wang (El Rey de la Aventura). Se presentó como estrella en varios videos musicales, y participó en la serie La robe de Mariee des cieux junto con Cyndi Wang y Leon Jay Williams. Mucha gente conoce a Ming Dao por su actuación en el drama Prince who turns into frog. Ming Dao es también miembro del grupo taiwanés 183 Club, junto con otros tres miembros. La música de esta banda puede ser escuchada en las bandas sonoras de Prince who turns into frog y The Magicians of Love. El debut de su primer album fue el 7 de agosto de 2006 el cual incluía 10 canciones con su primer éxito One Umbrella (Un paragüas). Dramas *The Most Loved Person (TBA) *Angelo (2017) *We Fall in Love (2016) *My Fair Lady (2016) *Rock Records In Love (2016) (Ep.13) *The Queen of SOP 3 (Hunan TV, 2014) *Hot Mom (ZJTV, 2013) *Sheng Nu De Dai Jia (Hunan TV, 2012) *Beauties of the Emperor (2012) *Happy Michelin Kitchen (CTV, 2012) *The Queen of SOP (2012) *Boy and Girl (2011) *Beauty World (2011) *Sunny Happiness (An Hui TV, 2011) *Zhong Wu Yen (TTV / SETTV, 2010) *Happy & Love Forever (Anhui TV, 2010) *Always Smile! (Hunan TV, 2009) *Let's Dance (TV2, 2009) *Quietly Falling In Love With You (CTS, 2009) *Ying Ye 3 Jia 1 (2007) *Modern Youth (2007) *Angel Lover (2006) *Legend of Star Apple (2006) *The Magicians of Love (2006) *Prince who turns into frog (2005) *La robe de Mariee des cieux (2004) Peliculas *Love Godfathers (2015) *List (2015) *Let's Get Married (2015) *Life of Sentime (2010) *Close to You (2010) Temas para Dramas *''Zai Ci Xiang Xin (再次相信), tema de cierre para Ying Ye 3 Jia 1 (2007) *''Yi Wang (遺忘), tema de cierre para Angel Lover (2006) Programas de TV *Literary Hero (2015, como MC) *Fight for Your School (2015, como MC) *Star Chef (2014) *Simple Life (2014, como MC) *Bigshot (2014) *100% Entertainment (2014) *Generation Show (2013) *A Date with Luyu (2009) *Happy Camp (2009) Anuncioes *'2012:' Grain Valley *'2011:' Ladies Bra *'2010:' HOTOLO *'2010:' New York Wedding Photography *'2009:' Crest *'2008:' Batman Begins 6 - The Dark Knight (voz) *'2007:' Eminu Clothing *'2007:' New Era of Casual Sport Shoes *'2007:' Cloie Watch *'2006:' Caterpillar Watch *'2005:' US Cotton *'2005:' Proman Underwear *'2005:' Bolife Juice *'2004:' Sweet Promise - 2SWEET Gold Jewelry *'2002:' Jasmine Green Tea *'2002:' KYMCO *'2001:' Supao Sport Drink *'2001:' Olay Face Wash Reconocimientos *'2011 TV Drama Awards:' Artista favorito *'2010 4th Hua Ding Awards:' Mejor actor idol *'2007 QQ Entertainment Awards:' Actor favorito de TV *'2004 39th Golden Bell Awards:' Mejor presentador/MC del momento (Adventure King) Curiosidades *'Grupo C-Pop:' 183 Club *'Hobbies:' Andar en motocicleta, tocar la guitarra *Ha sido acusado de demorar deliberadamente su alistamiento, por encontrarse estudiando, para explotar un vacío legal que permite a la gente que todavía está estudiando retrasar su alistamiento hasta después de graduarse. *Finalmente, el 16 de febrero de 2012 se alistó al servicio militar en el ejército de Taiwán. *Tiene un gran parecido con Ethan Ruan. Enlaces *Blog Oficial *Weibo Oficial *Baidu Baike *Wikipedia chino Galería Ming Dao01.jpg Ming Dao10.jpg Ming+Dao+Ming_Dao+3.jpg Ming Dao02.jpg Ming Dao09.jpg Ming Dao03.jpg Ming Dao04.jpg Ming Dao 02.jpg Categoría:TWActor Categoría:TWCantante Categoría:TWModelo